


I Shall Cross this River

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon - Anime, Conflict of Interests, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Female Relationships, Feminist Themes, Fifth Holy Grail War, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Music, Magic, Mythology References, No Dialogue, One Shot, Past Lives, Psychological Trauma, Secret Crush, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They had risen above those binds, from what held them back.





	I Shall Cross this River

It took some time for Rin to get used to Saber's presence, especially with her being Shirou's Servant, and to even acknowledge them in the Holy Grail War. Even when she had her own Servant, the ever dutiful Archer, she couldn't help but wonder about Saber. She was an intriguing being indeed, and her Nobel Phantasm was a sword, yet it was ethereal. It was like smoke, yet it was solid, striking down her opponents, anyone who dared to challenge her. Saber responded to Shirou's command, and Rin heard that she knew Kiritsugu, who raised Shirou until his death; there was a reluctant yet immediate connection that she never thought possible.

Even so, Rin now accepted that she had to become stronger, for herself and for Saber, for a deeply rooted feeling had sprung forth as their hands locked and they had been released from their binds, from what had held them back. Saber held a regal air that Rin wished she could have, even for a Magus, and her eyes shone brightly, a blue shade that stood in perfect contrast to the night sky. Saber's eyes were ones Rin found herself staring into until she was brought back to reality.

Saber was a King, and Rin a powerful magus; they both had a war to fight. It seemed that they carried painful memories from the previous fight for the Holy Grail, when all was lost and all for naught. They had risen above those binds, from what held them back, and they would go, continue to fight, their hands intertwined and together.


End file.
